1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lanyard attaching mechanism. More specifically, it relates to a flashlight (or other cylindrical object) having an end cap adapted to receive a lanyard in a manner which allows the flashlight to be “candled” and which is silent when the lanyard is moved relative to the flashlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lanyard is typically described as a cord worn around the neck to hold an object such as a knife or whistle. In the context of the present invention a lanyard is attached to a flashlight. As used in this application, the term “flashlight” is broadly defined as any object which traditionally would be regarded as a flashlight as well as all objects which may be desired to be worn around the neck which have a generally cylindrical end cap portion to which the lanyard may be attached.
Lanyards are typically tied or clipped with a suitable clip member onto an opening formed in an end of an object or to a metal loop provided through such an opening. Lanyards have been around for many years and are extremely effective for holding objects around the neck of the user.
One significant problem with many existing lanyards is that the attaching loop on the object or the knot or fold of the lanyard itself prevents the object from being supported in a lanyard end down position on a floor or flat surface. Emergency workers, fire fighters, police, military and others sometimes have a need to place a flashlight butt end down on the floor or flat surface with the reflector and beam pointing upwardly towards the ceiling or sky. This type of usage of a flashlight is called “candling” and is useful to generally illuminate an entire room or to signal a location to a plane or observer above. There is a need for a lanyard which may be attached to the butt end of a flashlight which allows for such “candling” to take place without the lanyard attaching mechanism or knot interfering with the standing of the flashlight on its butt end.
Another significant problem with many existing lanyard attachment mechanisms it that they utilize one or more metal rings as a part of the attachment mechanism which can clang, clatter, jingle or otherwise cause unwanted noise to occur if the lanyard is moved relative to the flashlight. Such noise can be highly undesirable for military personnel or police officers who wish to keep their presence and location secret. Others, such a nature watchers or persons making any type of audio recordings, may likewise desire to avoid making noise and to remain as silent as is possible. Thus, there is also a need for a silent lanyard attachment mechanism.